


涂鸦

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Nea Karlsson/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	涂鸦

悄悄地潜进去，运用高超的隐蔽技巧小心地躲过所有充当眼线的乌鸦。记住，慢慢走，不要留下任何可追踪的足迹，努力像只猫，尽量避免发出任何不必要的声响。来到目的地时可以尽力晃动罐子，制造噪音，然后摁下喷头，在斑驳的墙上留下一个大胆夸张的涂鸦，最后再在涂鸦旁画上自己独有的标记。

尼娅后退观察了几步，对自己的杰作很满意。此刻她的发丝稍微动了动，于是她抓起了腰间的手电筒射向了背后的空气，不过，她连看都没看背后一眼。一阵钟声在她身后响起，接着空气中走出了一个深色的人形。

“你不应该来这里涂鸦。”幽灵杀手望着她，他说话很轻，话语简洁，尾音还没有结束，整句话就已经像空气中的灰尘一样掉在地上，再也找不到了。

“你也不应该在这，这里是疯人院，不是你的废弃车库。怎么，你过来是想让我的油漆在你脸上多喷几道吗？”街头艺术家朝对方挑了挑眉，对他的没有威慑的警告不屑一顾。杀手闭上嘴巴，当然，不是因为她的玩笑话。黄金欣赏时间一过，她开始对自己的作品挑毛病。她包里还有几罐喷漆，分别是红色，蓝色，黄色和白色。她拿出白色的那一罐，摇晃再摇晃，给自己的涂鸦补了点高光。

幽灵杀手就这么看着她的一举一动，像一座雕像。比起说话的声音，他的呼吸声意外地很沉重，像是背负着什么。

尼娅不管这些，她把喷漆放回自己的背包里，被人发现之后没有偷偷摸摸的必要了，于是便大胆在对方的视线里晃荡。她身后响起了脚踩到木片的声音--幽灵跟了上来，同样也是轻轻地。

其实幽灵杀手完全可以对着她来一刀，但尼娅相信对方不会那么做，虽然说一切都在那个爪子的许可范围内。杀手只是拿着他的钟和武器跟着她，没有说话。这样子的感觉很怪，杀手没有避讳什么，他的目光一直放在尼娅身上，久到尼娅间歇性地感到毛骨悚然。毕竟当时条子怀疑她在附近涂鸦的时候就是这么打量她的，虽然说他们在农场里干的坏事不好，经常气得屠夫团团转，但人总会有做贼心虚的感觉，对吧？

“你为什么一直跟着我？”

“防止你搞得到处都是涂鸦。”

真是一个糟糕的理由。

最终她在大门前站定了，回头望向比她起码高出一个头的屠夫。大胆的想法在她脑里盘旋，生成，这成功了绝对是可以载入逃生者超珍贵时刻，她不由得露出一个狡黠的笑容。她固定住了杀手，用手捏住了对方的下巴，对方的眼里透露了百分百的不解。“好的，就这样，不要动。”她有十足的底气保证对方不会干出什么她意料之外地事情。

尽管铁皮大门凹凸不平，但足够大的空白面积和颜色不会受到材质颜色干扰的特性却让它成为了一个绝佳的作画选择。尼娅拿出了黑色喷漆勾起轮廓。

一个杀手的大头涂鸦就这么自然地完成了。幽灵杀手张嘴还想说些什么，却被对方拿了手电筒照了眼睛，等视力恢复正常的时候对方已经跑得无影无踪。


End file.
